


Knot Done With You Yet

by saltandbyrne



Category: CW Network RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Barebacking, Breathplay, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Face-Fucking, Humiliation, Lube, M/M, Rimming, Roleplay, Sex Toys, Shower Sex, Werewolf Sex, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-15
Updated: 2012-07-15
Packaged: 2017-11-09 23:59:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/459954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltandbyrne/pseuds/saltandbyrne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for a kink meme prompt.  Jared wants to fuck a werewolf, and Jensen's more than happy to help, because he's the best boyfriend ever.  Alpha/omega roleplay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knot Done With You Yet

Jared had done a lot of werewolves in his day, but Brock was definitely the sexiest.

“Ohmygod Jared his teeeeeeeeth! Sweetie you are amaaaaaaazing!” That would be Angie, bubbly makeup assistant extraordinaire, always Jared's biggest cheerleader. “Take a picture and send it to Jen right now oh my god Jaaaaaaaaaaaay!” Well, second biggest cheerleader after his boyfriend.

Jared had been thrilled to start up on the crew of Preternatural for the fifth season. The show was a huge hit, and with the success the producers had decided to up the budget for creature effects. Jared was one of the best, and the money they'd paid to poach him away from doing vamp-fangs and fairy ears for True Blood would let him take Jensen to Bali for a month when shooting was over.

When they'd told him they were doing a werewolf episode, Jared worked for three days straight (bless you, redbull) on Brock's dental prostheses, wanted everything perfect. They'd given him more license than usual with them, and Jared was going to make Brock the sexiest werewolf he'd ever seen. Jared had kind of a thing for werewolves, all that aggression and snarling, the strength, uncontrolled animal urges … not too hard to fast forward to Brock pinning him against a wall for some rough sexy times. The fact that Brock and Jensen could be cousins made Jared feel like slightly less of a bad boyfriend, because at least he was sticking to his type. And Brock wasn't the one you had to worry about, slight reserve of his making him only sexier in Jared's opinion, and a perfect contrast to Cole, who plastered himself all over everything with a pulse, including Jared. For two co-stars rumored to be secretly dating for years, they couldn't be more different.

Brock was mugging it up for polaroid shots, showing off his new grill and his just-creepy-enough claws. Brock and Cole were going to be touching a lot in this episode, lots of brotherly “You have to kill me, I'm a monster,” “No, big brother, I'll find a way to save you...” and Jared wanted Brock's hands to look human enough that he'd still be sympathetic.

“The fangirls are going to lose their shit!” Cole loped over to Brock, sticking a finger right in his mouth to poke at one of the fangs. “Good job, Jay.”

Jared smiled. It was good, really good, and he couldn't wait to show Jensen pictures later. He snapped a picture with this phone and sent it to Jensen, “Grrr, arrgh...” captioning it. A few seconds later, “Scary hot, babe. Miss u. Home late, audit FML.” Jensen was an entertainment accountant, and lately he'd been working overtime on a production house audit, which Jensen said was sort of like trying to herd wet cats into sorting through paperwork.

Jared pouted a tiny bit at the thought of another night of takeout and porn, but at least they'd have all next week together, little break in shooting giving them time for a “staycation,” which was Jensen-ese for “pound you into the mattress for three days straight and order pizza.” They both needed it.

“Guys, seriously, there's totally gonna be weird porn written about this, you knoooooow there is.” Angie was cleaning her brushes without even looking at them, tap-tap-swirl into the paper towels as she and Cole's assistant, a constantly-put-upon looking young woman (they'd stopped hiring male ones a while ago) shared a bag of pretzels from the krafty table.

“Ohh, all that freaky fan fiction stuff? Totally, I'm sure there'll be werewolf porn up there the second this thing airs.” Brock just shot them a look and rolled his eyes as Jared got out the custom contact lenses for last looks. This was just a test run of the look, but Jared was sure they wouldn't change anything, and as he settled the bright gold lenses over Brock's eyes, he had to admit that the whole thing was pretty porn-worthy.

Later that night, Jared's home alone, eating noodles right out of the take out box as he scrolls through the best of Logan McCree, and frankly, he's kind of bored with watching porn, much rather be watching Jensen suck his cock. Or Brock...  _Why the fuck not..._  He types “Brock Kelly werewolf porn” into google, sure he won't find anything...

An hour later, Jared can't believe that girls know what felching is, that he actually clicked on a link to “Centaur Brock/Woodnymph Cole”, or that there's apparently an entire epic werewolf genre of this shit devoted to men with giant wolf-dicks and self-lubricating assholes. Seriously.

A half hour after that, Jared finds himself jerking off imagining Jensen with a giant werewolf dick fucking him in his magically-lubed-up asshole. It's sort of horrifying to imagine himself getting all wet like some kind of girl, but it's also so hot that he's stroking himself hard and loud enough that he doesn't even hear Jensen come in, or hear Jensen stand behind him, or know how long Jensen's there as he works himself and cups his balls, and he almost jumps out of his skin when Jensen leans down and whispers, “Miss me, babe?”

Jared awkwardly slams his laptop shut, suddenly feeling self-conscious, even though they've always been open about trying out new shit with each other, it just seems so silly, this whole werewolf thing is too weird even for Jensen. “What're you watching, baby?”

Jared certainly can't deny that he was jerking off, his fucking hand is still on his dick, after all, and as Jensen reaches down and wraps his hand over Jared's, his mumbled, “Uh, nothing,” sounds extra lame. “C'mon, Jay, gotta tell me what you were watching, that's part of the boyfriend code.” Jensen moves his hand up and down, slowly, kissing into Jared's ear. “If I catch you watching porn I get to fuck you while you tell me all about it...”

“I, uh, I really wasn't watching anything.” Which is, indeed, true, if not exactly helping get Jensen off his case. “So what  _were_  you doing, Jay?” Jensen's hand goes still on him, tiny note of suspicion creeping into his voice, and Jared feels sort of panicked that Jensen might think he was doing something actually bad instead of just super embarrassing, and it all just tumbles out of him in a big, awkward mess.

“I was, um, I was reading this, like, ohmygod this is so embarrassing it's like, um, it's werewolf porn, it's, like, porn about werewolves and it's about Brock but I wasn't thinking about Brock, I was thinking about you, really, it's just so hot thinking about you getting all aggressive with me and, you know, we've been playing around with all that D/s shit and I just sort of got into it and holyfuck this is so weird isn't it, oh my god ohmygod...”

“Whoa there, tiger, let's slow down.” Jensen kisses his neck and laughs softly. “Werewolves. Ok. Ok. So do you want me to, like, dress up like a werewolf for you? I'd do it, babe, but I don't know if I could keep myself from laughing...”

Jared smiles and leans his head back against Jensen, breath coming out in a rush of relief because, seriously, he has the best boyfriend ever. “No, I don't want you to dress up like a werewolf, but I fucking love you that you would do that for me.” Jensen chuckles into his ear. “Well, that's a relief. So, uh, what do you like about it?”

“Well, some of them, right, they're alphas, like, really aggressive top-types, and they're all dominant and rough and growly and bitey... I like it when you're like that...” Jensen's hand is moving over his again, clearly more than a little excited by that part. “Uh-huh, I can do that, Jay, like getting rough with you, baby.” Jared likes it too, likes how they've been pushing it lately, Jensen letting himself go more and more as he gets more comfortable with Jared's enthusiasm for getting thrown around and called really, really awful things.

“And then the bottoms, they're, um, called omegas, and they get, like, all wet when they're with an alpha, you know, they sort of self-lubricate when they get excited...” Jensen laughs against his neck, “like a girl?” “No, I guess, sort of, I don't know, it's hard to explain, god, it does sounds ridiculous, doesn't it?”

“How about this, you go take a shower,” Jensen sucks a soft little mark behind his ear, “get yourself all cleaned up for me,” tighter squeeze around his hand on his dick, “and I'll read this so I know what the fuck you're talking about, ok, baby?” Jensen pulls him to stand up, hand still around his cock, which Jared has managed to keep hard throughout this entire awkward conversation because that's what Jensen does to him.

“You don't have to read it, Jen, seriously...” Jensen leans in to kiss him, little teasing swipe of his tongue. “I want to read anything that gets your dick this hard, Jay. Now go shower...” One last squeeze around his cock, “and wait for me in there until I come get you,” and Jared's padding off to the bathroom while Jensen sits down and opens his computer.

“Huh. Well that's … huh.”

Jared's still in the shower when he comes in, just standing under the hot water, and while he's not hard any more, that'll change in about two seconds as Jensen pulls his clothes off and steps in next to him. “Get yourself all clean for me, Jay?” Jensen's up against his back, hard already and pressing his cock right against Jared's ass, reaching out to grab the bar of soap from the shelf. “Gonna check,” Jensen trailing two soapy fingers down his back, through the cleft of his ass, resting right against his entrance. “Gotta see if you did a good job,” Jared moaning against him and arching his back as Jensen works his fingers into him.

Jared always does a perfectly good job getting himself cleaned out, been doing it since he was a teenager, and at first he'd been horrified when Jensen had followed him into the shower to help, because that was verging on Very Private Thing territory and gave Jared awful flashbacks to that one time he'd accidentally downloaded a bunch of German porn. But it had turned into something they both liked, little borderline humiliation game that got both of them more excited than they would have thought.

“Don't want to stick my dick in a dirty boy, do I, Jay?” Jared's not up to much talking back, strung out from not getting off earlier and now, with Jensen working two fingers deep inside of him, soap-slick and firm against his sweet spot, he knows he's not gonna last much longer. “And you are a dirty boy, aren't you, Jay?” Sharp little curl of Jensen's fingers inside him makes him gasp and see white around the edges.

“Wanna play werewolf with me, baby, get this hole all sloppy-wet and dripping for me?” Jensen wraps his other hand around Jared's dick and starts stroking him. “Dirty fucking boy you are...” Jared's gritting his teeth together and letting out a garbled little  _hnnngh_  noise, so close, so close, “want me to rough you up, bite this pretty neck,” demonstrative little nibble doing just that, Jared's gonna come any second, “make you my little bitch,” Jensen spitting that out into his ear as Jared plants a hand against the shower wall to keep himself from collapsing as he comes, white streaks against the blue tile of their bathroom, Jensen keeping his fingers inside him to milk it all out.

“Thought so, baby,” Jensen pulling his fingers out of him. “Good fucking boy, all clean for me.” Jensen rinses the rest of the soap out of him, kissing at his neck as Jared just leans against him and sighs, post-orgasmic haze clearing as Jensen turns the water off. “Think I'm gonna fuck you right here, baby, don't wanna wait...” Jensen reaches for the bottle of silicone lube that took up permanent residence in their shower after the third time Jared had to stumble out soaking wet and get it from the bedroom. Jared's favorite thing about their bathroom is the big bench built into the walk-in shower, loves it even more as Jensen slicks him up, three fingers opening him easily before pulling Jared down onto his lap, Jared riding him just like that until Jensen wraps his hands around his waist and pulls him down, holding him there as he comes inside him with a long groan against his back.

They just sit like that for a while, wet and warm and close, Jensen still inside him when he says, “I thought of some things … for when you're off next week … don't open the mail...” Jared just smiles and leans his head back, neck craning to rest on Jensen's shoulder.

Seriously, best boyfriend ever.

*

Jared assiduously does  _not_  open any of the gloriously discrete-looking packages that arrive for the next few days. Jared's generally found that the more unassuming the box, the dirtier the goodies inside of it. He's excited like a kid on christmas when shooting finally breaks and he gets four whole days alone with Jensen, who worked late three weeks in a row so he could take some time off too.

Friday night, Jensen curls up around him in bed, both of them cuddly in that afterglow, I-just-came-like-a-freight-train happy place. “Hey, Jay … did you know it's a full moon tomorrow night?” Jared laughs, snuggling back into him, “Oh, really? Guess I'd better stay inside where you can protect me, huh?”

Jensen kisses his neck and tells him about his plans for the next day, broaching anything that he thinks might freak Jared out without, as he puts it, “spoiling the surprise.” The only thing that freaks Jared out is having to wait until morning for all that, because holy fuck, Jensen's either trying to give him a heart attack or has a secret second career thinking up really, really dirty porn. “Are you sure we have to sleep?” Jensen pulls him in closer. “Goodnight... bitch,” whispered in his ear the last thing Jared hears that night.

They get up early and go for a run together, coming back sweaty and flushed. Jensen's on him the second the door closes, because that's when they'd agreed it was go-time, last chance for Jared to back out. Jared just goes still under his hands and lifts his head slightly, little smile on his face probably not making him look as scared and submissive as he's supposed to be, but this kind of sex is up there with “flying cars” and “dinner with Tom Savini” on the list of things he's dreamed about since he was a teenager.

“Sweaty fucking mess you are, baby...” Jensen leans into him to sniff at his neck, nostrils flaring as he breathes deeply, pressing Jared's back to the wall. Jensen's clearly taking this role-playing thing seriously, and Jared is about 1000% sure he's the luckiest man alive as Jensen grabs his jaw and turns his head to the side. “Know what you smell like?” Jared tries to shake his head but Jensen's not letting him, so he just gasps out, “No...” Jensen leans in closer, mouth right at his ear, wonderful sweaty smell of him right in Jared's face. “You smell like a dirty little bitch in heat, Jay, that's what you smell like.”

Jared knows Jensen won't really think less of him if he actually comes in his pants right now, but he's still glad he manages to keep it together. Jesus christ, Jensen's just warming up and he's talking like  _this_?! Jared is totally investigating the secret second career in porn theory as soon as the raging boner in his pants sends some blood back to his brain again.

“Smell like you need to get used, baby...” Jensen puts a foot between Jared's legs, kicking them open. “Need me to fuck that tight little ass of yours till you're begging for me to pump you full of it like a good little slut, don't you?” Jensen leans his thigh in and rubs, hard pressure against Jared's throbbing dick, freely leaking precome already because holyfuck this is not going to end with a shred of Jared's dignity intact, “need me to stuff that dripping little hole of yours up with this big cock, don't you, you fucking,” harder grind of Jensen's hips against his cock with each word, “Wet. Little. Bitch.” And there goes Jared's dignity, shooting into his running shorts along with a hot load of his spunk and a completely unmanly whimper out of his throat, and fucking hell if Jared's ever been this turned on in his life.

Seriously, fuck you, dignity, no one likes you.

“Holy shit, holy shit, Jared... did you just come in your fucking pants?” Jensen's eyes are wide as his leg presses into Jared's come-soaked crotch. “Jesus christ, you did, didn't you?” This wasn't exactly part of the script, but clearly Jensen's more than happy to roll with it, genuine smile on his face as his eyes light up. “You are such a fucking  _slut_ , Jared,” whispered into his ear, all deadly calm. “You dirty, dirty boy...” And then Jensen's knotting a fist in Jared's sweat-soaked hair, roughly, it  _hurts_ , and Jared moans as he tilts his head into it, loves this roughness, how it makes him feel. “Gotta clean you up, baby...” Jensen pulls away from him and heads towards the bathroom, hand still in Jared's hair, pulling Jared behind him. Jared has to bend over at an awkward angle, stumbling a few times on the way to the bathroom.

“Arms up,” Jensen barks at him when they get inside, stripping Jared out of his clothes, keeping his running shorts in his hand. “Cream yourself just thinking about being my little bitch, don't you, Jay?” And then Jensen's behind him, pressed close, and  _ohmyholyshit_  he's pressing Jared's balled-up shorts right into his face, sweaty and spunky and wet, Jared can barely breathe through them. “Filthy fucking bitch, come all over yourself, too dirty for me to fuck you like this...” And then Jared can breathe again and Jensen's pushing him into the shower.

“Get on your hands and knees,” Jensen stripping out of his own clothes as Jared complies, settling down on the tiles. “Gonna prep you myself, Jay...” Jared ducks his head and rolls his shoulders, dick thickening as he arches his back for Jensen, delicious mixture of humiliation and arousal coursing through his veins as Jensen cleans him out, as Jensen takes care of everything, milks another orgasm out of Jared with his fingers just because he can, hot water hitting his back when he's done and Jensen soaps him up, scrubs him clean, even washes his hair. “Look at me,” quiet little moment as Jensen steps under the water and rinses himself off, eyes on Jared the whole time, little smile on his lips. “Good boy, all clean for me...”

Jensen towels them off and drags him into the bedroom, hand on the back of his neck making Jared duck submissively. There's a towel thrown over the bed, one of those huge ones that Jensen bought for “drying off your moose-sized ass,” and a plain brown box with the tape ripped off it.

Jensen gets him on the bed on all fours, hand between his shoulder blades pressing him down to his elbows so his ass is up in the air. “Gonna get you all wet for me, baby, wanna see that little fuckhole of yours dripping for my cock...” Jensen runs two fingers up the cleft of Jared's ass, teasing over his hole and laughing as it flutters reflexively at him. “Fucking slut,” sharp slap to his ass, “asshole's begging me for it already, haven't even gotten started with you.” Jared just ducks his head and arches his back up further, cock harder with every filthy thing Jensen says to him, he's so  _good_  at this, so fucking perfect...

“On your back,” another sharp smack on his ass before Jared rolls over, Jensen grabbing his wrists with one hand to hold them above Jared's head, leaning his full weight on top of Jared until they're face to face, gorgeous green eyes right on Jared. “Wanna show you what I got you, baby,” rough roll of Jensen's hips grinding their cocks together, “Gonna turn you into a good little bitch for me,” rough bite and suck at his neck sure to leave a bruise, “good, wet, little bitch, Jay, sloppy fucking mess for me...” Jensen kisses him, roughly, claiming tongue in his mouth and sharp bite at his lip before he pulls off.

Jensen stands up again and reaches for the box, smile on his face as he motions for Jared to get up on his elbows so he can see. “Saw this a while ago, thought it'd be perfect for this...” Jensen holds up a plastic case, swirly script proudly advertising the “Lube Tube … Put Your Favorite Lube Exactly Where You Want It.” Jensen smirks at him and pulls two more of them out of the box, along with a huge bottle of lube. “Wanted to make sure I had enough,” tossing everything on the bed and moving the box aside, “want to make you a dripping little mess for me, Jay...”

Jared lies back as Jensen pushes his knees up, spreading his legs and exposing him. “Wanna taste you before you get all slick for me, baby...” Wet pressure of Jensen's mouth on his hole, soft flicks of his tongue around the outer ring of muscle, Jared moaning and rocking his hips side to side as Jensen presses his lips flush with his hole and sucks lightly, tongue swirling out to work into him, deeper and deeper as Jared's cock leaks a steady stream of precome onto his belly.

Jensen gives him one last swipe of his tongue before he stands back up and reaches for the plastic syringe-thing, opening the case and setting it on the bed before he pops open the lube. “Gonna get you so fucking wet for me, Jay, wanna see it leaking out of you,” Jensen fills up one of the tubes and holds it up for Jared to see. “Gonna pump you full of lube until it's running down your fucking legs, baby, till I can just stick my cock in you without even warming you up...” Jensen rubs some lube on his fingers and works one into Jared's ass, “Get you all wet and open for me like a hot little bitch, what you wanted, right?” Curl of Jensen's finger inside him makes Jared squirm and groan, sharp breath when he feels the plastic rod push into him, “fill you up till you can't hold it any more, tell me when...”

Jensen pushes the depressor down and Jared gasps as he feels the lube slicking him up on the inside, cold for a second before it warms to his body, barely has time to register before Jensen refills the tube and does it again, and again, and again, so many times Jared loses count, until he feels just close to uncomfortable, “Jen, please, it's too much...” Jensen fills the little tube up one last time, “Too much, Jay?” Jared biting his lip as Jensen pushes one last load of lube into him, feverish prickles under his skin from the sensation of being too full, “Good, want to make sure you leak it out like a good little bitch for me,” Jensen tossing the tube aside as he presses his thumb against Jared's hole, rubs it in a circle as Jared writhes under him.

“Turn around,” Jensen grabs at his arm and pulls him until his head is at the foot of the bed, both hands under his shoulders to pull him down until his head is hanging off the edge of the bed, throat bared in a long line as Jared sighs out, “Oh, fuuuuck,” loves it when Jensen fucks his face like this, perfect angle to take it all the way down, lose himself in it, mouth opening for it before Jensen even says anything. “Greedy little bitch, can't wait to suck some cock, can you?” Jared can't argue with that, just licks his lips and arches his head further back.

“Uh-uh, not putting my cock in your mouth until you show me that wet little fuckhole, baby...” Jensen reaches over him, cock tauntingly just out of reach, grabs his knees and pushes them up to Jared's chest. “Hold your legs open, wide, just like that...” Jared wraps his hands behind his knees, pulls his legs up and apart so he's totally exposed, almost bent at the waist, pressure on his abs making him whimper as he feels a wet sluice of lube run out of him, Jensen letting out a guttural, “Oh, fuck, Jay, yeah, just like that,” as he runs both his hands through Jared's hair, tight grip on either side of his head. “Wanna see it, baby, watch you get all wet for me while I use your mouth...”

Jared heaves in one deep breath before Jensen's cock slides into his mouth, Jensen pushing all the way to the back of his throat and holding it there, cutting of Jared's air for a few seconds, they always start like this, little moment when Jensen lets him know he's in control, Jared doesn't need to think about anything, just needs to relax and take it. Jensen pulls all the way out, thin trail of spit running from Jared's lips to the head of his cock, Jared's mouth hanging open as Jensen looks down at him and digs his hands into Jared's hair tighter, “Good fucking bitch you are, Jay, fucking love this...”

Jensen thrusts back into his mouth, Jared strangling around his cock as Jensen pulls at his hair and rocks into his throat, reflexive clench of Jared's stomach pushing more lube out of him. “Fuck, yes, so fucking hot, Jay,” Jensen working up a fast rhythm in and out, Jared gasping for breath when he gets the chance, “watch you push it out like that, fucking christ,” rough shoves into his mouth that hit his throat every time, tears forming in the corners of his eyes, wet choking noises marking every gagging push of lube out of his ass, “filthy, wet, fucking bitch, jesus, fucking made for this, weren't you?”

Jensen pushes his cock all the way down Jared's throat, spit and choking tears running down Jared's cheeks, face turning red as Jensen holds him there, chokes him with his cock, Jared's body fighting it even if he doesn't want to, jerks of his muscles pushing more lube out of him until he can feel a warm puddle of it under him, running down his ass to pool on the towel beneath him, hands gripped in the sheets to keep himself from pushing Jensen away, so fucking good like this, Jensen controlling everything about him, so close to the edge of it, so fucking perfect...

Jensen pulls out of his mouth and Jared gasps in a ragged breath, chest heaving as stars dance in front of his eyes. “Good boy, take it so good for me...” Jensen kneels down next to him and kisses him, licks over his cock-swollen lips and rubs at his jaw, “good little cocksucking bitch I have,” helps brings Jared's head back up and maneuvers him on the bed so he's laying flat on his back, knees still held up as Jensen crawls onto the bed and settles between his legs, stroking himself as he looks down at Jared's exposed hole. “So fucking wet, Jay, christ,” Jensen reaching down to work two fingers into him, slick and warm, hardly any resistance, Jared just sighing as Jensen opens him up with a third finger, thumb pressing on his taint as another drop of precome works itself out of Jared's cock, adding to the mess on his stomach.

“Turn over,” Jensen pulling his fingers out as Jared stares at him, wants them back, can't move like this... “I said turn over, now,” Jensen wrapping a hand around Jared's balls and squeezing, hard and tight, “get on your fucking hands and knees like a good bitch,” last rough grasp to his balls as Jared yelps at the pain and tries to get his limbs to work, shame and hot need coursing through him as the effort of turning himself around forces a hot rush of lube out of him, leaking down his legs, sticky wetness cooling against his thighs as he bends over in front of Jensen and spreads his legs.

“Wanna see it, Jay, c'mon, pull yourself open for me, show me what a good bitch you are,” Jared flushing hot as he rests his face on the bed and reaches around to spread his cheeks apart for Jensen, lube running out of him as he arches his back up, cock hard and heavy between his legs, “good boy, that's it, just like that.”

Jensen settles a hand on Jared's hip as he lines himself up, head of his cock resting right at Jared's entrance, slippery wet and shiny with lube, Jared still holding himself open as Jensen rubs his cock around in tiny little circles. “Gotta tell me what you want, Jay, wanna hear you beg me for it like a good little slut.” Jared just manages to moan and rock his hips back, firm slap to his thigh making him jump. “C'mon, bitch, use your big boy words, ask me nice...” rough grip into his hip as Jensen keeps rubbing his cock right there, so close, words tumbling out of Jared before he even knows what he's saying, “Please, Jen, please, fuck me, fuck my wet hole, fuck me like a little bitch, stretch me out on your fucking cock, please, put it in me, I'll be a good bitch for you, Jen, fucking please, do it, fucking need it, please please please...”

Jensen sinks into him in one long thrust, Jared's pleas turning into a long string of nonsense as Jensen bottoms out inside him, “Good fucking bitch, good boy...” holds him there, little grinds of his hips working him in circles as Jared feels more lube run out of him, Jensen's cock pushing it out to run down his legs, run down Jensen's balls, shiny wet mess of it getting everywhere, filthy wet squinch noise of it when Jensen pulls all the way out, “Fuck, Jay, holy fuck, so fucking wet, jesus,” just stares at Jared's dripping wet hole for a second as Jared moans at the loss of him, “Fuck Jen please please give it to me please,” and then Jensen's fucking into him, rough and dirty, fast and wet, sucking and squelching noises of it just this side of disgustinghotperfect to both of them, Jared bringing his arms down to brace himself as Jensen fucks him until his teeth clack together, Jensen's fingers digging bruises into his hips as he slams into him, until Jared's just a boneless mess under him, barely holding himself up as Jensen keeps at it.

Jared has no idea how Jensen can hold himself back for this long, fuck, if Jared hadn't gotten off twice already he'd have shot his load all over the bed the second Jensen called him a good bitch, but Jensen just keeps ploughing away at him like he doesn't have a care in the world, like he could do this all day, perfect mutant boyfriend genes keeping his dick hard until he feels like coming, which is apparently not yet as Jensen slows down and hauls Jared up in front of him, chest pressed to his back as he breathes into his ear.

“Got another surprise for you, baby... fuck you all nice and open for me so you could take this,” and Jared's eyes widen as Jensen reaches onto the bed and pulls out a black tangle of  _ohjesusfuckingchrist_  some kind of inflatable butt plug, Jared's seen them before but they've never used one, Jensen holding it right in front of his face as he gives the round bulb on the end a few squeezes so Jared can see the plug get bigger. “Know you liked all that shit about knots and having all that come sealed inside you, didn't you,” and Jared just moans out a garbled  _fuck_ as Jensen pushes him back down, “dirty fucking boy, such a greedy little fuckhole … gonna work this inside you while I fuck you,” Jared gritting his teeth as he feels the blunt head of the plug at his hole, “stuff you up like a fucking whore for me, baby, come in your ass and keep it in there all fucking day, just keep fucking you and sealing it back in until you can fucking taste it in your mouth, my filthy fucking bitch...”

Jared gasps as Jensen works the toy into him with his fingers, still not inflated enough to be very big, squishy rubber of it sliding into him to rest under Jensen's cock, Jensen rocking into him a few times before he grabs the pump and squeezes, little shhh noise running out of the valve barely audible over the scream Jared lets out as he feels it inflating inside him, pressure of it alien and almost too much, stretch of his hole to take Jensen's cock and the toy hot and tight even with all the lube, pull of the rubber inside him scraping over his sweet spot. “That's right, baby, take it like a good little bitch, open up for me...” Jared breathes deep and tries to relax, feels his muscles opening for it even as his skin feels like it's too tight, too hot, too much too big fuck fuck fuck ...

“Oh, fuck, Jay, yes, yes, good fucking bitch, come on my cock, so fucking good, my good bitch, all mine, all mine, just for me, holyshit I can't, oh fuck...” Jensen bends over him, chest against his back as he bites down on Jared's shoulderblade and comes, “Mine,” growled out through his teeth as he buries himself in Jared's ass and and shoots into him, weight of him too much for Jared's exhausted muscles as he collapses under Jensen, flat on his stomach as Jensen just wraps his arms under Jared's shoulders and pulls him down onto his cock, face buried in his neck as he pumps into him, holds him tight until they're both breathing slower and Jensen starts to go soft, Jared mumbling, “Oh, fuck,” as he feels Jensen start to slip out of him, soft chuckle against his back as Jensen grabs at the plug and holds it in place as he slowly pulls out. “This isn't going anywhere,” Jared biting his lip and grunting out Jensen's name as he feels the toy grow inside of him, sealing all of Jensen's load in him, soft kiss at the back of his neck. “So fucking good for me, Jay, so beautiful like this, all my come inside you, all mine, just for me, Jay, just for me...”

They just lay there like that for a while, Jensen rolling over to rest a leg across Jared's back, breathing in the scent of his hair, warm little puddle of lube not bothering either of them in the slightest.

“Jensen, jesus … that was fucking amazing,” Jared turning over to look at him, kiss him deep, so fucking perfect. “Yeah, you liked it?” Jared just rolls his eyes and smiles, like there was any question. “Good, because that was so fucking hot, Jay, and I wasn't kidding before,” deep roll of Jensen's tongue in his mouth, soft suck of his lips, “not done with you yet … we're doing it until you can taste it in your fucking mouth.”

Seriously. Best boyfriend ever.

 

Errata:

[Logan McCree](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Logan_McCree) is a real gay porn star, and I am kind of in love with him and his amazing tattooed schlong.

[The Lube Tube](http://huse.com/Merchant2/merchant.mvc?Screen=PROD&Store_Code=HDC&Product_Code=220015&Category_Code=LF) is very real, and I urge you to go read the description on the website, it's fucking hilarious.

[Tom Savini](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Tom_Savini) is the god of all monster-makers.


End file.
